


If You Leave

by amilner24



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amilner24/pseuds/amilner24
Summary: AU/What If - Cosimo was blinded by his anger and left Contessina in Florence during his exile in Venice. Will he later regret his decision?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken liberties (even more than the show did). This happens before Cosimo had a chance to sleep with Maddalena and right before his exile was lifted. I had this thought and was annoyed with the decision to leave Contessina behind. Florence isn't exactly safe (especially with people out to get his family) and Cosimo just left his wife, after she saved him from being executed. I know it was a tough pill to swallow for Cosimo (he was ready to die) and Contessina is tough but still, deserted and her family away from her (not to mention bringing back Maddalena) can wreck someone. So here! Let me know what you think. Once again, liberties have been taken. Errors are mine and will be corrected once I revisit. I own nothing!

Cosimo let out a deep breath as he locked the door of his chambers. He tried to calm himself after squashing down the urge to spend the night with Maddalena. Cosimo decided to focus instead on the day that awaits him. In the morning, he will be allowed to speak with the Council to provide them with evidence that could aid in the lifting of his exile. Cosimo was about to change out of his clothes when he heard a commotion outside.

 

“I’ve come to see Signor de Medici” a familiar voice had asked. As Cosimo turned the corner to the hallway, he found Ricciardo talking to Marco and Lorenzo, then made his presence known to the three gentlemen.

 

“Ricciardo, what is the reason for your late visit?” Cosimo asked.

 

“Forgive my unannounced visit, Signor. I wish to speak to you about Madonna Contessina,” Ricciardo responded as he tried to catch his breath.

 

Before Cosimo could ask him further, he heard his son and Lucrezia approach them.

 

“Has she taken a turn for the worse?” Lucrezia asked worriedly.

 

Confused and slightly irritated at being interrupted, Cosimo asked, “Who?”

 

Before turning his attention back to Ricciardo, Piero turned to his father quickly and replied, “Mother.”

 

Cosimo tried to reel in the nervous feeling that was forming in the pit of his stomach before asking a question he didn’t want to ask out loud, “She was sick?”

 

Piero, Lucrezia, and Ricciardo grew silent before simply confirming, “Yes.”

 

Cosimo didn’t bother to hide his irritation as he bellowed, “Then why am I only finding about it now?”

 

Seeing that the situation was escalating, Ricciardo responded, “She didn’t want to be a burden, Signor.”

 

Though still feeling crossed, Cosimo queried, “If she hadn’t taken a turn for the worse, what brings you here Ricciardo?”

 

Ricciardo nervously answered, “The Madonna Contessina is indeed recovering from her sickness.” He then hesitated which served to irritate Cosimo even further, “However, what, Ricciardo? We do not have all night.”

 

Ricciardo bowed his head in apology and continued, “She was, she was attacked this morning at the plaza. Some men who had accosted a young woman stabbed her when she tried to intervene.”

 

Cosimo’s mind went blank and was only brought back to reality when he heard Lucrecia’s wail. He watched as Piero cried silently, anger evident in his son’s face. Lorenzo and Marco both looked like they were ready to fight. He tried to get his emotions in check and was barely heard when he growled, “Who was responsible? How is she?”

 

Riccardo responded, “Her attackers got away, Signor. There are rumours that they made some derogatory comments to the de’ Medicis. They should not be hard to find. The Madonna has lost a lot of blood and as she is still recovering from her illness, is weaker. The doctor treating her is also concerned that she might get an infection. I was told that the Madonna drifted iin and out of consciousness. She didn’t want to tell you of the incident because she didn’t want to be a burden. Before the incident I kept begging her to allow me to plead with you so she could be allowed to join your family here in Venice as the Albizzi supporters are getting more aggressive She said she still has to take care of the estate and refuses to go against your wishes, Senior.”

 

After a few beats of nothing but silence, Lucrezia’s sobs, and Piero’s sniffling, Marco said, “Thank you for letting us know Ricciardo. Do you wish to stay in Venice for the night?”

 

Ricciardo shook his head and turned to address the eldest de’ Medici, “I do hope that you and the Madonna do not take offense in my visit and intrusion.”

 

Understanding washed over Cosimo, “Do not worry, Ricciardo. You did the right thing and our family appreciates it.”

 

Riccardo added, “Emilia has been giving me updates and we both decided to let you know what happened with Madonna Contessina. I wish I had better things to inform you of, Signor. I will go back to Florence and see if I could keep you abreast of her condition soon.”

 

After thanking him again and checking if he wanted to a place to stay the night, Cosimo asked Marco to show Ricciardo his way out. Cosimo let out a shuddered breath and sat down. “How could everything go wrong so quickly?” He thought. He then looked at his brother, son, and daughter-in-law and announced, “Tomorrow, I will make the case with the Council to see if I could get exonerated, then we can regroup.”

 

“If you don’t? What of Mother? She dies alone? I refuse to accept that – Lucrezia and I will head out as soon as possible” an incredulous Piero said. Given other circumstances, Cosimo would have been proud of his son for standing his ground.

 

“Wait until the morning-“ Cosimo responded.

 

Finally, unable to not say anything, Lucrezia exclaimed, “We don’t know if she even has the morning. She wouldn’t even be in this situation if you hadn’t left her.”

 

Cosimo tried to control his anger and bit back, “You will do well not to raise your voice to me Lucrezia.”

 

Piero stood in front of his wife and regarded his father, “It’s the truth. You are blinded by your pride and anger which put her in this position, Father.”

 

Sensing that the conversation is quickly escalating, Lorenzo interrupted, “Blaming your father won’t help your mother, Piero”

 

Before Piero and Lucrezia left, he turned to his father and said, “I will never forgive you if Mother dies from your selfishness. Come on Lucrezia. We need to get ready to leave. Heaven knows she needs us more than ever.”

 

As the pair left, Cosimo turned to his brother who was glaring at him, “Anything to add Lorenzo?”

 

Lorenzo huffed, “What is there to say? Telling you that Lucrezia and Piero are right won’t help Contessina in any way.”

 

Finally letting some of his anger out, Cosimo yelled, “She put her own needs over this family!“

 

Equally annoyed at his brother, Lorenzo rushed over and yelled, “Do you hear yourself? Are you really that blind to not see what your wife has done and sacrificed for this family? You are still blaming her for doing what’s best for everyone and you still resent her after all these years. You think you’re the only one whose fate was sealed when your marriage was arranged? Has it ever occurred to you that she had to give up her dreams, freedom, ambition, and perhaps the love of her life when she married you?”

 

Cosimo paused.

 

Lorenzo was not done, “See? I was right. While you were too busy being angry and then making eyes at that slave girl, you left your wife isolated and unprotected around people who called for your head. Yet she still did everything she can to help you and this family. So no, you do not get to throw your anger at her choice to have you exiled instead of being executed. Holding on to your anger might very well lead to her demise. I hope she recovers and that you get a chance to fix this.” With a final scathing look, Lorenzo stalked off to his own room.

 

Moments after Lorenzo left, Cosimo dashed to his room and slid down the door after locking it behind him. With his head in his hands, Cosimo whispered, “What have I done?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The responses have been great. Thank you!!!! I'm glad you are enjoying the fic. Rest assured I’m not using Contessina’s injury for manpain. When I watched Contessina get left out at Florence, her safety was my concern. I wanted to explore the consequences of leaving a vital family member behind a city calling for the spouse's head. Additionally, I wanted to highlight Contessina’s strength, loyalty, and importance to the family. I feel like Cosimo needed to be handed the truth to see what’s in front of him. Lorenzo (as usual) has done some of that in chapter one, but he’ll see things more clearly as we progress.
> 
> I originally planned this to be a three-chapter story, but chapter two turned out a bit longer and I wanted this to give some insight on what happened and a bit of focus on Piero and Lucrezia (since we got Lorenzo serving up some very hot truth tea to Cosimo in chapter one).
> 
> Excuse the medical and the travel time assumptions! This isn't beta'd. I also don't own anything except for errors that I will try to fix as soon as I spot them :)
> 
> Thanks again to the kudos and comments! They are appreciated. Let me know what you think!

-20 hours earlier-

Contessina and Emilia were walking around the plaza when Emilia spoke up, “Madonna, may I speak freely?”

Chuckling and suppressing a cough, Contessina replied, “Yes, you may, Emilia.”

Emilia took a deep breath and gently reprimanded Contessina, “You should have stayed home to rest.”

Contessina shook her head in disagreement as she tried to catch her breath, “We’ve been over this, Emilia. I am fine and getting better. I had to meet Marco to relay information. It also wouldn’t hurt to get some fresh air.”

“I understand, Madonna, but you are still recovering from that horrible bout of sickness. You still need to take it easy.” Emilia reminded as they turned to a narrow street and they soon heard a commotion from across the street.

“Leave me alone! Help!!!!” A young lady yelled as three men tried to pry her satchel from her and drag her to a secluded area.

One of the thugs wielding a knife growled, “Be quiet! Don’t resist, you silly wench!” 

Emilia tried to pull Contessina with her, “Madonna, it is best we leave it to the guards to deal with those men.”

Contessina wrenched her hand away and started jogging towards the young woman being accosted, “If we wait for help, it’ll be too late. That young woman doesn’t have enough time.”

“Get away from her!” Contessina yelled as she advanced to the group.

One of the men sneered at Contessina, “Well, well, well. Looks like you have the one and only Contessina de’ Medici coming to your rescue.”

“Leave her alone and if you’re wise, you and your friends will go on your way” Contessina yelled back.

The men yelled and in a mocking tone, the apparent leader of the trio asked, “Or what, Madonna?” 

“Or you will regret crossing paths with this woman,” Contessina countered as Emilia stood a few feet behind her trying to look for someone to diffuse the situation.

The trio just laughed and the leader pulled the young woman tighter. In the space of three seconds – the young woman being held threw an elbow to her attacker, then Contessina reached for her and tugged her out of his grasp as the leader howled in pain and pulled out a knife ready to strike the woman. While pulling the woman out of harm’s way, Contessina saw the man wield the knife and she angled her body to push the woman towards Emilia. The next thing Contessina knew, was a burning pain on her side. She looked down and saw a growing stain of blood on her clothes. Emilia screamed and she almost forgot about the men until she felt more pain and the knife being pulled from her body as the men retreated. Contessina felt as if there is an earthquake as she felt herself sway and her knees buckle. She barely felt Emilia run to her side and frantically put pressure on her wound while the woman who was accosted try to catch her fall.

Contessina wanted to assure Emilia she is fine, but she found herself unable to focus. Her eyes, her tongue, her arms, her body just felt heavy. The last thing Contessina heard before she succumbed to unconsciousness was Emilia’s anguished plea for anyone to help them and for her to open her eyes.

 

Emilia looked on as the apothecary and doctor tended to Contessina. She lost count of the number of prayers she has offered up in the past hour and a half. Emilia was thankful that Ricciardo, along with other kind passersby helped out and come to their aid. One of the other maids came up to her and told her that Ricciardo had asked for her and is waiting near the stairs. Before leaving the room, she the maid she’ll be right back.

As soon as Ricciardo saw her, he asked, “Emilia, how is the Madonna?”

Emilia breathed deeply and responded, “She is… she is still unconscious and has lost a lot of blood. The doctor treating her is worried that she her wound might get infected.”

Ricciardo made a note to himself to say a prayer for Contessina and mumbled, “I wish there is something I could do.” After a beat, he said, “Signor de’ Medici must know of his wife’s condition. I know the Madonna had specifically asked not to let her husband know about her illness, but this is… this is more serious. Piero and his wife are probably waiting for information about her recovery.” He then looked at Emilia, “Don’t you agree?”

Emilia did not hesitate, “You are right. They deserve to know. I think that the Madonna would need her son and daughter-in-law by her side. We do not know what could happen to her.”

Ricciardo was glad Emilia agreed with him. With resolve, he told her, “Then it is settled, I shall take my leave so I can head off to Venice immediately. I will also pray for the Madonna’s recovery.”

Emilia gave Ricciardo a sad smile and replied, “Thank you. I wish you a safe journey, Ricciardo. May the Lord bless us.” She watched as Ricciardo left but not before turning back to her to tell her, “Madonna Contessina is one of the strongest and most resilient women I know. She will get through this.”

Emilia returned to her room and watched as the apothecary have a discussion with the doctor near Contessina’s bed. She turned back to the pale unconscious woman lying on the bed. Emilia’s heart broke as she watched Contessina whimper. Despite being unconscious she is still in pain and discomfort. Emilia brushed some of the hair from Contessina’s forehead and whispered, “Oh Signiora, may the Lord hear our prayers and grant you strength to recover from this.”

-18 hours after Ricciardo left Venice-

Emilia met up with Ricciardo once he returned from Venice. He informed her that Marco mentioned Piero and Lucrezia planned to return to Florence at the earliest opportunity. She should expect them in the next few hours as husband and wife left an hour or two after he did. The knowledge that Contessina will at least have her children with her gave Emilia some cold comfort.

Over two hours after Emilia she heard a commotion outside of Contessina’s chambers. She put down the washcloth she was using to dab Contessina’s forehead. In the past hour, Contessina has been barely lucid. Emilia stood and left after telling one of the maids to watch over Contessina as she left the room. As she closed the door, she heard Piero call out, “Emilia! How is my mother?”

Emilia regarded Piero and Lucrezia who both looked tired and anxious to learn about Contessina’s condition. “She hasn’t been conscious for too long in the past few hours. The doctor has given her some herbs to fight off the infection and has treated the wound to slow down the bleeding as it had reopened last night.”

“May we see her?” Lucrezia asked barely holding back the tremble in her voice.

Emilia nodded, “Of course, but I want to remind you, she drifts in and out of consciousness and might be disoriented.” She then led the couple inside Contessina’s room.

Piero slowly walked towards Contessina with a pained whisper “Mother”, sat by her bedside, and took her hand. Lucrezia sat on the other side of Contessina's bed and caressed her mother-in-law’s forehead. Emilia had excused herself to give them privacy.

The couple basked in silence and after a few minutes passed, they heard a soft whimper. Piero lightly squeezed his mother’s hand as he and his wife watched Contessina’s eyes fluttered open. She fought the haze of confusion and asked, “Piero, Lucrezia, what are you doing here?”

Lucrezia answered as she gently tried to prevent Contessina from sitting up and stressing herself, “Don’t sit up. We came as soon as we heard what happened.”

Contessina grasped both of their hands and tried to speak as the pain of her wound overwhelmed her, “How did you-“

Piero saw his mother’s discomfort and asked her to relax, “Mother, please just rest. It does not matter how we knew. We’re here now and we will be with you as you recover.”

Contessina gave them a teary smile, “Oh you two.” Lucrezia, careful of her mother-in law’s injuries hugged her as she cried silently. She stroked her son’s head as he put on a brave face for them.

The room was silent save from the sniffles coming from the young couple. A few moments later, Contessina broke the silence and said, “You should get some rest, travelling so late from Venice would have taken a toll on you.”

Lucrezia cleared her throat, “We have time for that later.”

Contessina turned to her son and asked, “How is your father?” She didn’t miss the glower that appeared on her son’s face. She chose to ignore it for the time being. She was too lethargic to delve into that.

Piero huffed, “He’s being… himself. He was to speak in front of the council this morning to make a case for his release, which I am certain you had a hand in making possible.”

“Oh Piero.” Contessina murmured.

“Now is not the time to defend him, Mother.” Piero grumbled. Not wanting to upset his mother who was already in pain, he added, “He will be fine and hopefully his exile is lifted soon.”

Contessina just responded with, “My beautiful boy and my lovely girl. Go and rest. It’s not like I’ll run away”

Lucrezia chimed in, “I’ll stay here while Piero freshens up and rests for a bit. I hope you don’t mind if I keep you company.”

Contessina appreciated her daughter-in-law’s thoughtfulness and tried to hide the bout of lightheadedness, “Not… not at all. Although should I fall asleep, please do not… do not hold that against me. It… it seems I haven’t been great co-company i-in the past few hours.”

Piero stood and observed his mother try to hold on to her consciousness. She spoke again, “Actually, why don’t you get something to eat, rest, and if you still want to keep me company, come back. I think I’ll rest my eyes for a bit.”

“We’ll be back, Mother. In the meantime, we’ll get Emilia and the doctor.” Piero said to his mother who had already drifted off to unconsciousness.

The couple had alerted Emilia and the doctor of Contessina's unconsciousness, but was assured that it was the result of the blood loss. The doctor tended back to Contessina and checked her wound. As they walked to the dining area, Lucrezia commented, “You are worried.”

Piero gave instructions to one of the servants before responding to his wife, “As are you. I don’t like seeing Mother like this. It isn’t right.”

Lucrezia held her husband’s hand and assured him, “She’ll get through this. If there’s someone who could come out of this even stronger, it is Contessina de’ Medici! I hope one day I get to be half as spirited, elegant, and wise as her.”

If Piero noticed that his wife was also trying to convince herself that his mother would be fine, he didn’t say anything. He just smiled and replied, “I know. She is one incredible human and you don’t have to be aspire to be anyone, my love. I am already in awe and proud of you.”

The young couple had their light meal in silence. Both saying a silent prayer for the recovery of the matriarch of their family. Contessina de' Medici has to recover. Any other outcome is just unthinkable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this story is incredibly motivating. This chapter took a bit longer because I was busy with work and originally, this fic was supposed to have three chapters. When I decided to focus on the happenings at Florence in chapter two, I pushed a lot of things in chapter three. I know exactly where I wanted this chapter to end, so I had to reassess the flow of this update.
> 
> I appreciate the comments and kudos! Keep them coming! I love reading what you think. I still don't own anything. If there are any errors, I'll correct them at my earliest convenience (once I spot them). Here’s an update and some angst!

Venice – The Morning after Ricciardo’s visit

Cosimo barely slept a wink after Ricciardo’s visit. He tried to quell the anxiety and worry he felt for Contessina. He watched Piero and Lucrezia leave for Florence. He recalled the indignation his son felt towards him. Instead of trying to rest for the eventful morning that awaits him. 

Cosimo spent the early hours of the morning ruminating on his decision to leave Contessina in Florence. Lorenzo was right. He let his anger get the best of him. He had lost control - only Contessina can do that to him. Even his biggest rival, Rinaldo degli Albizzi, couldn’t get under his skin like Contessina. She had only tried to save him from execution. And what has he done to repay her? He practically fed her to the wolves – all because his pride was ruined. He felt that at the time, his anger was justified. He was ready to die but Contessina stepped in and negotiated to have him exiled instead. Cosimo was still thinking about his actions when Marco knocked on his door and reassured him of the information they will provide the Council. The time to change his fate and fight to come home was getting nearer.

After speaking in front of the Council and providing vital information, Cosimo was informed that his exile has been lifted. He was coming home to Florence, to his family, and to Contessina. He told Lorenzo and Marco that they are to leave immediately. Both men sensed Cosimo’s apprehension. Lorenzo gave his brother a stern look and walked off to tend to his belongings. Marco stayed behind.

Marco noted, “You should be excited to come home. You will get a hero’s welcome, for sure.”

Cosimo huffed, “Florence might see me as a hero, but my own family sees me as a villain.”

“Any one of us can be a villain on our worst day, Cosimo,” Marco sympathized.

Cosimo didn’t bother to respond, which signaled the end of the conversation. Marco was about to leave when Cosimo called out, “Marco, the slave woman, Maddalena.”

Turning abruptly, Marco asked, “What about her?”

Cosimo answered nonchalantly, “She no longer has a master or owner.”

Cosimo’s response confused Marco, “I thought she was under your ownership. What do you need me to do?”

“Do whatever you please. I ask that you take her under your care,” Cosimo answered as he waved his hand distractedly.

Marco was thrown off by Cosimo practically handing him the woman, “I don’t understand.”

“There is nothing to understand. Take her, keep her, she is yours,” Cosimo replied as if it was common knowledge.

Marco lifted an eyebrow and challenged, “I’ve seen how you acted around her.”

Cosimo glared at his friend and with certainty said, “What you saw was nothing. It was merely curiosity at what the Duke planned. Do you think I missed how you looked at her and how she looked back at you?”

Marco paused, nodded his head in acceptance and said, “Alright. Thank you, my friend. I will care for her. It might be best to have her settled in a property I own in Malmantile – it is near Florence and peaceful enough so she could be away from the troubles without being too isolated.

Cosimo hummed in approval of Marco’s plan. As he turned to check on the preparations for their departure, Marco called out to him. “Cosimo, your story isn’t finished and you can still redeem yourself. Do not let yourself be condemned to be a villain. That is not who you are.”

Cosimo smiled and went to check on his belongings. Lorenzo and Cosimo left an hour later while Marco left with Maddalena shortly after. Marco planned to get Maddalena settled in Malmantile before heading to regroup with Cosimo and his family in Florence much later.

It was a long journey that only made Cosimo more anxious and weary. Word had gotten out around Florence about his return. Surely enough, 18 hours later, Cosimo and Lorenzo, along with the servants, were welcomed in the streets of Florence with cheers and whistles. Men, women, and children were rejoicing their return that evening. The sounds of applause and roars followed them through the gates of the de' Medici estate.

Piero met them near the stairs. As soon as he saw his son’s face, Cosimo knew that Contessina’s condition hasn’t improved.

“How is she?” Cosimo asked.

If Cosimo or Lorenzo noticed the dark look Piero had before he put on a brave face, they didn’t mention it. “Mother has been fighting an infection since last night and the doctor has been monitoring her. She has been sleeping for most of the day and was convulsing earlier.”

Cosimo felt fear creep up within him and tersely asked Piero, “Have you had other doctors examine her?”

Piero noted his father’s clipped tone and responded, “The doctor and the apothecary had invited another doctor for a second opinion due to the infection.”

Cosimo ordered, “Find at least two more doctors. Has this family forgotten that money is not an issue here?”

Lorenzo sensed that an argument may start, “Cosimo. Piero and I will get in touch with other specialists who could examine Contessina. Getting worked up isn’t going to solve anything.”  
Cosimo walked away from his brother and son. He wasn’t going to let them see his dread. Without even thinking, he found himself in front of the door to Contessina’s room.

Cosimo took a deep breath and opened the door. He found Contessina lying still with Emilia dabbing a washcloth on her forehead while Lucrezia held her hand. No one else in the room seemed to matter. Contessina was so pale and looked so small. Cosimo didn’t realize he was shaking his head, because this image before him seemed so wrong. If he could remove it from his memory, he would. His wife, his Contessina, was a strong spitfire. Despite the lack of color, she was still beautiful. He finally acknowledged Lucrezia as she stood up and signaled to Emilia to leave the room to give him some time alone with Contessina.

He sat on the chair that Lucrezia vacated and just took in Contessina’s frail form. He basked in silence and simply observed his wife. Several minutes have passed until he heard a pained whimper. He held her hand as he tried to soothe her. He watched as Contessina’s eyes flickered until she focused on him, confusion evident in her voice as she regarded him, “Cosimo? You’re home. Your exile has finally been lifted.”

Letting go of her hand, Cosimo tried to smile, but couldn’t as he watched Contessina tried to breathe through the pain. He wondered if she’s been in pain since the attack. “Yes. I’m home. You helped make that happen.”

“I’m glad. Florence and this family needs you,” Contessina huffed out, clearly fighting off the pain she is feeling.

Cosimo frowned and said, “How are you?”

“I’ve been better,” Contessina answered weakly.

“You shouldn’t have faced off against those men,” Cosimo couldn’t help but comment. He instantly regretted as he watched Contessina look away and frown.

“You know… I’m never good at just sitting it out… and letting things happen ifI could help,” Contessina replied and also hinting that she didn’t regret intervening with his execution.

Cosimo wanted to apologize for upsetting her, but settled with, “You should go rest. I asked Lorenzo and Piero to get other doctors to look you over.”

He heard a faint, “Thank you” and watched Contessina turned her head towards the window and close her eyes with a sigh. Cosimo took that as his cue to leave. He seemed to not be able to do things right when it comes to his own wife. Frustrated, he went to find Emilia and instructed her to accompany Contessina while he talked to Lorenzo.

“Judging by the look on your face, I’m guessing Contessina isn’t in good shape or that you didn’t have a good conversation with her,” Lorenzo commented as his brother approached him. Cosimo just glared at his brother. “Alfonso Ricci, would be able to examine Contessina. Piero has gone to see him.” Knowing his brother went straight to see Contessina, Lorenzo suggested, “Why don’t you get settled in, freshen up, eat, or rest?”

Cosimo thought about rejecting his brother’s suggestions, but decided he needed to clear his head. “Fine. I’ll be in my chambers. I have business with the Signoria that I’ll have to tend to at some point.” With that, Cosimo left.

Lorenzo watched his brother walk away. He couldn’t help but feel sorry and frustrated with Cosimo at the same time. His brother might mean well, but Cosimo tends to make things difficult for himself, especially when Contessina is concerned. Lorenzo decided to visit Contessina to see how she is doing.

After knocking at the door and letting himself in, Lorenzo told Emilia to take a break. He took in Contessina’s state. The vibrant woman who was a force to be reckoned with is breathing heavily and whimpering in her sleep. Whoever did this will pay.

Contessina startled awake from the pain and saw Lorenzo’s concerned face. “Hello Lorenzo,” she gritted out not even bothering to disguise the pain she was feeling.

“You seemed to have attracted some trouble while we were away,” Lorenzo joked. He was satisfied with Contessina’s muffled chuckle. Contessina’s groan sobered Lorenzo and he told her, “We have another doctor coming in to examine you, Contessina. You just rest and focus on getting better.”

Contessina seemed to be in deep thought until she faced Lorenzo and said, “I need to ask for a favor.”

Moving closer, Lorenzo responded, “What is it?”

Breathing deeply, Contessina whispered, “I need you to bring a priest here.”

Confused and bothered by her request, Lorenzo replied, “I don’t understand, Contessina.”

Inhaling sharply in a feeble attempt to steady her breath, “You know what I am asking, Lorenzo. I need a priest to administer my last rites. We may not have had the easiest relationship, but please, I need you to do this.”

Shaking his head in incredulity, “You’re not dying, Contessina. Didn’t you hear me earlier? We have another doctor to examine you and help you get better.”

“I’m getting worse. The pain is getting more unbearable,” Contessina admitted weakly.

“Why are you asking me? What about Cosimo?” Lorenzo asked. He refused to believe what Contessina is saying.

“I trust you to keep a level head, Lorenzo. Cosimo, has other matters to deal with the Signoria, I’m sure. I know it’s not fair for me to ask this of you, but please,” Contessina pleaded.

Lorenzo, not wanting to upset his sister-in-law, sadly acquiesced, “It’s alright, but I still believe you will not need to have a priest conduct your last rites, not for a long time. You are one of the strongest women I know, Contessina. You will recover from this.”

As he stood up to leave, he heard Contessina whisper, “You are a good man, Lorenzo. I am glad Cosimo has a brother like you.”

Before heading to the door, Lorenzo replied, “Not as glad I am that he has a wife like you.”

Unbeknownst to Lorenzo, Cosimo had listened in on his conversation with Contessina. He planned on keeping her company but when he saw Lorenzo pay her a visit, he decided to hide until after Emilia left and listened to them talk. She is often more candid with his brother. When Cosimo heard Contessina tell Lorenzo to get a priest because she was dying, he backed away and ran to their chapel. Cosimo felt as if his heart was in a vice. Only in the confines of the chapel in front of the crucifix did Cosimo allow himself to break down. He clutched at the rosary in despair, praying for his wife, crying at the prospect of losing her. He was wrong to have resented her and kept her at a distance. He doesn’t want to lose her, in any way.

A few moments have passed and Cosimo felt drained. He hasn’t felt this shattered since his incarceration. Even in prison, he was able to find peace at the prospect of his own death. The thought of Contessina’s death is one he wished to never entertain again. He trudged back to Contessina’s room. It is unacceptable for her to be this defeated. He wasn’t going to just let her wither away and accept her fate. The realization of their reversed situations struck him. With clarity and remorse, he reached Contessina’s room. He dismissed the maid who was wiping the sweat off Contessina’s forehead.

Cosimo pulled the chair next to Contessina’s bed closer and held her hand. He tried to ignore the cold and clammy feeling of it and focused on the slow rise and fall of her chest. Several minutes passed until he was startled by the twitching and shaking of Contessina’s hand and body. She woke up grunting in pain and turned to him, confused, “Cosimo? It’s late.”

Cosimo couldn’t hide his exasperation that the thought of him caring for her was so foreign. Before he could reconsider, he asked, “Why did you refuse Ricciardo’s offer to plea with me to let you leave Florence or to tell me that you were sick?”

Contessina exhaled deeply and whispered, “What was the point? You made it clear that you did not want me to come with you to Venice since I chose to fight for your exile than let you die. I might as well take my punishment.”

Cosimo couldn’t help but respond, “I was mad and didn’t understand what you did. Don’t act like a martyr.”

Suppressing another groan, Contessina turned to Cosimo, her glassy eyes trying to focus on him, “What like you? You thought you were a martyr, but you are nothing but a child with a paper sword. I wasn't being selfish and I will never apologize... for not letting you get executed. This family and Florence need you.”

Cosimo clutched her hand again when she tried to pull it away, “I was wrong for letting my anger get the best of me. I’m not here to fight, Contessina.”

Contessina closed her eyes and let a few tears fall, “I’m tired, Cosimo.”

Cosimo replied, “Then rest, I’ll be here.” When Contessina opened her eyes, he saw so much pain and he felt even worse.

Contessina shook her head and said “I’m tired of pretending that I wasn’t hurt when you left me, or that am I not hurt whenever you dismiss me. I stood by you, but nothing I ever do will be enough for you to not resent me.” Though the last few words were slurred, Cosimo heard her perfectly. He had a long way to go to prove that he does indeed care and value her.

Cosimo pressed her hand to his lips and was about to apologize but he was stopped by the sudden sharp gasp she took and the tightening of her hand. “Contessina?”

“Cosimo... I don’t... I don’t feel right,” Contessina whispered before her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her entire body going limp, and her head lulled to the side.

Cosimo felt terror as he called her name again but she didn’t respond. He wasn’t aware that he had yelled for help while he was shaking her awake and checking her pulse until Emilia and a doctor came rushing through Contessina’s room.

He ignored his crying son, Piero, who tried to usher him out of the doctor’s way. He could only crumple to the floor and whisper, “Don’t leave me, Contessina. Please don’t leave me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are - the final chapter for If You Leave.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read, bookmarked, left kudos, and commented. I appreciated your feedback and gave me inspiration to push through. 
> 
> I don't own anything and if there are mistakes, I will make corrections once I spot them. Excuse the medical things. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and the overall fic. I would love to hear from you. More notes at the end!
> 
> Once again, thank you and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it.

The doctor came out of Contessina’s room with a gloomy expression and addressed Cosimo who was with the rest of the de’ Medici clan, “I am so sorry, Signor de’ Medici. I have done everything I could, but we could not revive Madonna Contessina. Her injury had caused her to bleed internally.”

Cosimo screamed in anguish, “No!!!!”

Cosimo was jolted awake by his own scream, “Contessina!!!” Lorenzo’s concerned face came into view.

“Cosimo! Whatever it was, it was just a dream. You fell asleep. The doctor is still examining Contessina,” Lorenzo whispered as he assured his brother.

Cosimo tried to calm his breathing and bowed his head towards his knees as he wound his hands behind his neck. “It was a nightmare.”

Lorenzo just shared a look with an equally distressed Piero and Lucrezia.

After a few beats, Cosimo stood up and exclaimed, “What is taking so long?! It has been hours and we still have no news.”

“Calm down, Cosimo” Lorenzo cautioned his brother who was getting more agitated.

Cosimo snarled at his younger brother, “Calm down?! How do you expect me to calm down? My wife passed out in front of me, remained unresponsive, and the doctor has yet to tell us what happened. Do not tell me how to act.”

“Fighting will not solve anything, either,” Piero reminded sternly as he put himself in between his father and uncle.

“This is ridiculous,” Cosimo grumbled as he stood nearer the door, as if standing closer would summon the doctor.

After some time, the doctor had finally emerged and faced the anxious group. “I am confident that the Madonna Contessina will make a full recovery. It was touch-and-go at first, but we have alleviated the bleeding and swelling of her wound. We will continue to monitor her condition. I have given orders to her caretakers to provide her with liquids and a specific cocktail of herbs once she regains consciousness which might be a while since after some trauma, her body will naturally want to take a bit of a break to heal. I will check on her again in a few hours. You should take some time to rest.”

The group exhaled collectively as everyone seemed to have felt a sense of relief that their beloved Madonna will make a full recovery.

Lorenzo eyed his brother before turning to walk the doctor out of their estate. Cosimo, though relieved, was still wary. Lorenzo knew that Cosimo will only be fine once Contessina regains consciousness and gets back on her feet. Lorenzo hoped his brother will take the time to reflect.

Cosimo looked on as Lorenzo walked the doctor out. He turned to the young couple and said, “Go get some rest. Piero, I will talk to you in the morning about some things that I will need you to do concerning the Signoria.

Shocked and curious at what his father just told him, Piero was unable to articulate his surprise. Cosimo just shook his head and shrugged. “Go. I will see you in a few hours. I will stay with your mother.”

Piero nodded and turned to his wife. Lucrezia seemed to have lingered a bit and whispered something to her husband who smiled and started walking slowly, clearly giving her some time to stay around but not completely leaving her on her own.

“Something to say, Lucrezia?” Cosimo asked his daughter-in-law who did not hide the fact that she wanted to tell him something. She seemed hesitant and Cosimo just tiredly sighed, “Out with it.”

Lucrezia nodded, “Before the exile, the Madonna had told me I was lucky that my marriage, although arranged, was still a happy one since Piero and I love each other. She said she was happy for me and Piero. She did not say anything else, but I could see the longing. She has always been a selfless and strong woman. Anyone could see it, and I really hope you do too.”

With an uncertain smile, Lucrezia took her leave. Cosimo wanted to defend himself to let her and everyone else know that he does value Contessina, but he felt that any admission or reiteration of his feelings should be uttered to his wife first. He just smiled back and looked on as Lucrezia caught up with Piero who had waited for her at the end of the hall.

Almost everyone else has been trying to tell him it wasn't too late. He knows it isn’t. He had a lifetime to show Contessina what she means to him and he’ll be damned if he wastes it by losing her.

Cosimo entered Contessina’s room and relieved the caretaker of her duties after obtaining instructions and pointers should Contessina wake up in the middle of the night. He pulled a chair closer to the bed and stared at his wife before taking her hand in his. Some color have returned to her face even though she is still paler than usual. No words could describe the terror he felt when she went limp before his very eyes. He held Contessina’s soft hand against his lips, ignoring the coldness, and assuring himself that she is still alive and will come back to him.

Cosimo just wanted to bask in the faint murmur of noise from outside and the beating of Contessina’s pulse. Several moments have passed and he decided to break the silence in the room, “When I first met you, I was captivated. There you were, this spitfire… an alluring woman who was so opinionated. We both did not want anything to do with the other. We were both bound by a duty to our family. You showed early on how selfless you were and accepted me. But unlike you, I held on to my resentment towards my parents. I was caught up in my own anger that I did not stop to think that we were in a similar situation. You have always been the bigger person in this marriage, the stronger one. I put up walls which you broke down. You knew me almost better than anyone. I should have cared more and bothered to learn more about you. Despite how I acted, you were loyal, caring, and selfless. You stood by me on my worst days.”

Cosimo scooted closer to kiss Contessina’s temple, moved his lips to her ear and whispered, “I need you, Contessina. I do not know what will become of me or our family, if you leave. I know it is unfair of me to tell you all of this while you are unconscious, but I swear, things will be different. Come back to me. I will be right here when you open those beautiful eyes, Contessina.” Cosimo rested his head by his wife’s pillow, careful not to jostle her. He continued to stare at his wife until sleep finally overtook him a couple of hours later.

Cosimo stirred awake and realized he fell asleep while still holding Contessina’s hand. He observed his wife who was still resting peacefully. He felt a set of eyes on him and turned to see his friend Marco standing by the door. He regarded his friend, “How long have you been standing there?”

Marco smirked, “Long enough to watch Contessina’s caretaker check on her while trying not to wake you and a servant leave food for you.”

Cosimo straightened himself but made no move to leave his wife’s side. “Well, since you are here, I have a favor to ask.”

Marco approached Cosimo who had taken out a piece of paper and started writing. “Good. The Albizzis will likely be a problem again soon. So what is it that you need?”

Cosimo didn’t look up from what he was writing and said, “I have plans for the Albizzi. We will deal with them accordingly. I have a proposal that Piero will present to the Signoria.”

Marco looked curious, impressed, and amused, “Piero? Huh?”

Cosimo lifted an eyebrow and briefly looked up to address his friend, “Yes. My son, Piero. You two have met. Is there a problem?”

Shaking his head at Cosimo’s remark and held up his hands in defense. “I did not say there was a problem. It is good to have your son be more involved in these matters.”

Finally, Cosimo stopped writing. “Yes. He is an educated man who needs more experience. It is time he gets more exposure with politics and our business. It will help build his confidence. Lorenzo can shadow him in my stead. But that is not what I need from you.”

Marco nodded and moved closer as Cosimo waved the paper he was holding, “Alright, what it is it?”

Cosimo handed the paper to him, “I have some errands for a project. I am entrusting you to get it completed at the shortest timeframe possible, preferably before the end of the week.”

Marco reviewed the paper Cosimo handed him and after taking in what was being asked of him, he looked up at his friend and smiled. “I will do my very best. Is there anything else?”

Cosimo shook his head. “No, but if you see Lorenzo and Piero, tell them to come see me.”

Marco nodded and turned to leave, “I will get started on this immediately.”

Cosimo smiled and turned back to Contessina, but not before thanking his friend. He observed Contessina who is starting to look less pale. She was not as cold as she was the night before. Cosimo caressed her cheek before taking the tray of food that was left for him and getting some much-needed sustenance.

After eating, Cosimo had called for Emilia to watch over Contessina while he quickly freshened up. He knew he looked awful and if given another day, his smell might wake Contessina from her deep slumber (not that he was against her waking up at all). He asked Emilia to find him immediately if Contessina wakes up while he was away. He took the quickest bath he had ever taken in his life and grabbed some scrolls for review with him.

When Cosimo returned to Contessina’s room feeling clean and refreshed, he saw Piero sitting on the chair he vacated and Lorenzo standing nearby. He addressed both men, “Good, you are both here.”

Lorenzo and Piero both turned to Cosimo as he spoke, “Instead of attacking the Albizzis head on – we will draw him out while we build ourselves up. I am tired of defending and defending. In time, he will be doing the defending. We will propose a reform of our system of taxation.” He could see the wheels turning on both men’s heads, “We change by placing the burden on the wealthier citizens, which will then make us more favorable to the middle and lower class. Those taxes will be used to fund public projects.”

Lorenzo nodded and added, “It is a great way to show our commitment and loyalty to Florence especially if we contribute and show we stand by the poor! If Rinaldo opposes us, the people will see it as an opposition to them.”

Cosimo smiled, “Exactly. Once we find out what the Albizzis are planning and we dig up dirt, it will be easier to make a case when we have the backing of the public.”

Piero spoke up, “What do you need us to do?”

Cosimo turned to his son, “As I alluded to you last night, I need you to speak on my behalf to the Signoria – give them details of our proposal. Secure their vote.”

Piero nervously replied, “Why me?”

Cosimo answered back, “Why not you? You are a smart, educated man from a respected family. You only need to gain experience and build your confidence. What better way to accomplish that than to speak in front of the Signoria? Lorenzo and I can give you pointers. This is your chance, and I suggest you take it.”

Piero took in his father’s words. He glanced at his uncle who nodded with a smile. The belief of his father and uncle meant so much. He will not throw away his shot at helping his family. Nodding to himself he said, “Alright father. I will review the proposal and if I have questions I will let you know.”

Cosimo was proud and satisfied that his son was willing to rise up to the occasion. He handed Lorenzo and Piero some scrolls with details of the proposal he had been working on and said, “Excellent. Request an audience as soon as possible. Tomorrow would be ideal.”

After receiving instructions and details, Piero left to start preparing. His gratefulness and excitement were obvious. Before leaving, Lorenzo turned to his brother and said, “That was a good call. It was time for Piero to take on more responsibility. I will see to it that he gets his audience and is well-received.”

When Lorenzo left, Cosimo assumed his previous position by Contessina’s side and held her hand. “I know you would have agreed and be thrilled with my decision to let Piero represent me. That is another thing I will work on. I do not want you to miss this, Contessina. You need to wake up. You have always championed Piero. I know he will do well. After all, he takes after you.”

Cosimo spent his time alternating between writing and speaking to Contessina. Piero had come in a few times to get clarification and ask very good questions, which further impressed Cosimo. Piero understood that though it was indeed time for him to take more responsibility, his father needed to be with his mother. Piero assured his father that he is clear on everything and that he has anticipated all possible questions and concerns from the Signoria. Before leaving he heard his father say, “Your mother would be proud of you. She has always believed in you. Make her proud and hopefully she is awake to celebrate with us.”

Piero felt emotional and though he wished his mother was conscious to witness everything, “I will.” With a final nod, he left his parents alone.

After supper, Marco had stopped by to let him know the project is in full swing. The other maids have also helped out and it is expected to be completed within the next day. Cosimo was pleased. Everything seems to be coming along nicely. Contessina waking up and getting back on her feet would make everything right again. He stared at Contessina and instead of speaking to her, he decided to reach for his drawing materials and just start sketching. He wanted to take advantage of the low light. He tried his best to draw Contessina’s soft features. Cosimo spent the rest of the night and the early midnight hours finishing the details of his drawing. Satisfied with his work, he put his materials away and rested his head near Contessina’s hand, kissed it, and drifted off to sleep.

Cosimo was able to sleep for a few hours until he heard the commotion outside Contessina’s room. He knew Piero and Lorenzo will come see him before they head out to the Signoria. Lorenzo was able to ask for Piero to speak that day. The door opened and he watched as Piero, Lorenzo, Lucrezia, and even Marco spill inside quietly with Emilia and Contessina’s doctor trailing them.

Lorenzo cleared his throat and spoke, “Let us allow the doctor to check on Contessina. This should be quick.” The rest of the de' Medici’s followed Lorenzo just outside the room.

Cosimo nodded and before leaving the room, he kissed Contessina’s forehead and whispered, “I will be back.”

When Cosimo closed the door, Piero said, “We will be heading out soon. I just wanted to let you know and also ask if there is anything else you need me to do.”

Cosimo stood in front of Piero and held his son’s shoulder, “Nothing else at the moment. You will do well.” Piero did not bother to hide his beaming smile at his father’s confidence in him. Lucrezia and Lorenzo were both smiling as well.

Lucrezia chimed in and said, “I will stay at the plaza while they present at the Signoria. I wanted to check how the Madonna is doing.”

Marco added, “I have some things to pick up at one of the merchants in the plaza, I can wait with Lucrezia there.”

Cosimo regarded everyone and with a final clap on Piero’s shoulder said, “Well, it looks like everything is in order. Let me know what happens. God bless you, Piero.” He watched everyone file out. One of the servants came up to him with breakfast as he went back inside Contessina’s room. He listened as the doctor said that Contessina seems to be recovering nicely and her wound is no longer in danger of being infected. He noted that more color has returned to her face. “When will she wake up?”

The doctor gave him a sympathetic smile and replied, “The medication that have kept her sedated should be wearing off. I anticipate that she should wake up in a day or two at the very latest.”

Cosimo received more reminders and instructions from the doctor while one of the caretakers was wiping Contessina’s forehead and arms with a damp washcloth. Once he was left alone with his wife, he continued talking to her while writing down ideas for future proposals and projects. It was well into the afternoon when he heard voices from outside – lively voices.

Cosimo smiled and watched as a cheerful Piero came up to him followed by a proud Lorenzo and a bouncing Lucrezia. He did not want to leave Contessina and in a way wanted her to be around the good news. Cosimo listened with so much pride while Piero recounted how Rinaldo and his son were outraged and eventually were outvoted. His plans are coming into fruition and with Piero and Lorenzo, they can dismantle the Albizzi's influence. It was agreed upon that they will have a special supper in celebration. They will celebrate again, properly, when Contessina wakes up.

The younger couple were very excited. Before leaving, Cosimo whispered, “I knew you would do well. This is just the beginning, son.” 

Piero responded, “Thank you for letting me do this, father.” Lucrezia had asked about Contessina’s condition and the younger couple were happier upon learning that Contessina is in the clear and should be waking up very soon.

After the couple left, Lorenzo gave his version of how irked Rinaldo was and how Piero kept his composure. “The kid, he seemed nervous at first, but he stood his ground and won them over. The elders will never underestimate him again.” Cosimo smirked. He shared his newer ideas with Lorenzo who gave some opinions. They agreed to speak more about the new proposals once things have settled down. Before leaving, Lorenzo said, “Oh, before I forget, I ran into Marco outside and he said that the project is complete. He wants your opinion in case you need to make adjustments.”

Cosimo went back to his seat beside Contessina and held her hand while he wrote with his other hand. He was crossing out ideas when he felt his other hand twitch. His head snapped to see Contessina’s eyes flutter. Cosimo threw the scroll to the ground and moved to sit on the bed to be closer to Contessina who whimpered. “Sshh. Contessina. That is it, please open your eyes.”

After a few tries, Contessina’s eyes opened and focused on him as he breathed a sigh of relief. Cosimo brought her hands to his lips. “Welcome back.”

Contessina was slightly disoriented and asked with a rough voice, “Cosimo? What are you doing here? What happened?”

Cosimo, careful not to put his weight on her, framed her face with his hands and said, “I have been here since you took a turn for the worse and lost consciousness. Your wound got infected and your body went into shock. Do not do that to me again. I thought I lost you.”

Contessina who was still trying to get her bearings, lifted her hand and stroked Cosimo’s cheek with her thumb, “Oh Cosimo.”

Cosimo straightened himself and handed her the liquid that the doctor left for her, “We have a lot to talk about, but I need to have one of the doctor’s assistants to look you over. Here drink this. Slowly. I will be back, I promise.” He helped Contessina sit up so she can drink properly. He also called for Emilia to bring the doctor’s assistant to check on her.

Cosimo took off to inform the rest of the family that Contessina is awake. Lucrezia and Piero rushed to Contessina’s room, leaving an amused Lorenzo to follow them. Before returning to Contessina’s room, he checked on the project that he had asked Marco to manage. He smiled and was satisfied then told one of the servants to inform Marco that no changes are needed. Cosimo went back to reunite with the rest of his family with a pep in his step. He could hear Lucrezia telling Contessina that Piero presented a tax reform proposal to the Signoria and won them over. He watched as Contessina tearfully caressed her son’s cheek, “My wonderful boy, I am so proud of you.”

Cosimo smiled and spoke in private with the caretaker who assured him that Contessina is fine, albeit a bit weak. With a few more days of bed rest and some medicine, she should be back on her feet soon. He reminded Cosimo that Contessina needs to take it easy and should not be stressed, then left.

Cosimo just watched his family interact. On separate instances, he caught Contessina’s and Lorenzo’s eyes. He did not have the heart to interrupt until he saw Contessina try to stifle a yawn. “Alright, we can all have breakfast together in the morning, if your mother is up for it, but for now we should let her rest.”

Still trying to fight a yawn, Contessina mumbled, “I felt like I have been asleep for awhile.”

Cosimo sat by the foot of her bed, “You are still recovering and your body is still a bit weak. The stories can wait.”

Hugs and smiles were exchanged before Lucrezia and Piero begrudgingly left Contessina’s side. Lorenzo gave Contessina a hug before whispering something in her ear which made Contessina chuckle and Cosimo frown. Lorenzo patted his brother’s shoulder and left.

The couple were finally left alone in silence. Cosimo may have been able to speak his mind and heart openly while Contessina was unconscious and he made plans in his head, but he was internally kicking himself for clamming up in this moment. He met Contessina’s stare and breathed deeply.

“Contessina”

“Cosimo”

They spoke at the same time. Contessina smiled weakly and said, “Go ahead.”

Cosimo carefully scooted closer so Contessina was within his arm’s reach. If he noticed Contessina’s surprise, he did not show it. Contessina placed her hand to cup his jaw and asked, “What is wrong, Cosimo? You have been acting differently. Are you alright?”

Cosimo closed his eyes, turned his head so he could kiss her palm and breathe in her scent to assure him she is right in front of him. Of course she would think his sudden display of affection is different. He could not blame her. And of course, she would ask him if he was alright, despite being the one who was recovering. He took Contessina’s hand from where she was cupping his jaw and held it in his hand and intertwined their fingers. “Everything is alright now. Do not worry.”

Contessina tilted her head and urged him to continue. 

“I have not been the easiest or best husband, let alone person, to live with since we were married. I told you before that I value you, that is true, but my actions did not reflect my words. I apologize – for taking you for granted and excluding you in most things that concerned me, for letting you be the recipient of my resentment towards my own parents, for not treating you with the respect, care, and love that you deserve, and for not being a good partner.

Cosimo took Contessina’s other hand in his and got lost in her eyes that were shining with unshed tears. He needed to continue. “I hurt and abandoned you even when you stood by me and saved my life. From the moment we got married and you became Contessina de' Medici, you have been loyal to me.” 

As his emotions got the best of him, he let go of her hands and cradled her face in his hands. They spent a few seconds just looking at each other’s eyes until Cosimo whispered, “Contessina” then dipped his head to plant a soft, tentative kiss on his wife’s soft lips. When a light moan escaped Contessina, Cosimo found an opportunity to deepen the kiss and took his chance to express what he could not with words:

“Forgive me”

“I need you”

“I love you”

When the need for air became too much, they pulled apart but rested their foreheads against one another’s. He breathed in as she breathed out. Cosimo whispered against Contessina’s lips, “I am so sorry it took almost losing you for me to let you in. Can we please start over?”

Contessina pulled back a bit to look at Cosimo closely. She knew he was being sincere, so she told him, “Cosimo… I would like nothing more than to start over. However, as much as I love you, I will not stand for any more disrespect. I will not allow you to hurt or abandon me again. You have to let me in and talk to me.”

Cosimo’s face lit up when he heard Contessina say she loves him. He could only react by capturing her lips in a searing kiss as if to say, “Thank you” and “I love you”.

When they broke apart, Cosimo realized his surprise could not wait any longer and said, “Hold onto me tightly.”

Contessina quirked an eyebrow in question and let out a small yelp when Cosimo hooked his arms under her back and legs. She could only wrap her hands around his shoulders and chest. “Where are we going?” She asked as he carried her out of her room and headed to the end of the north wing of their estate.

Cosimo smiled and pressed a light kiss on Contessina’s temple and teased, “Just trust me.” He chuckled when Contessina rolled her eyes and mumbled something about artists and their secrets.

Cosimo stopped in front of the door to one of the unoccupied rooms in the less vacated area of their home. It was supposed to be Contessina's room but it was deemed too far away from Cosimo's. With a little bit of maneuvering, Cosimo was able to open the door and walked towards the bed where he carefully set Contessina down.

“This room was not furnished or decorated. When did all this happen and why?” Contessina questioned as she took in the intricate details - the walls, bed, furniture, and linen. It slightly resembles her room but has more furniture and decorations.

Cosimo sat down beside her and asked, “So, do you like it?”

Contessina replied, “Yes I do. But why and I ask again, when did this get done?”

Cosimo responded, “I am glad you like it. I asked Marco to do this and handed him instructions and a design. He worked with some of the craftsmen and painters to complete these as soon as possible. It was a fairly quick project to complete since we already have the fabric and furniture. All he had to do was to get someone to decorate as I wanted it, add a few more details, and most importantly, get someone to build and design a new bed for our bedroom.”

Contessina was surprised, “Our bedroom?”

Cosimo meekly nodded and said, “We can still have our separate rooms. But when I told you I wanted us to start over, I wanted us to be together, even when we retire for the night. I want you to be the first person I see and hold when I open my eyes and the last one when I close my eyes.”

A tear rolled down Contessina’s cheek as she realized Cosimo was putting in a lot of effort to win her trust and love. She smiled and said, “Of course, I would love that too. You got Marco to get this done quickly?”

Cosimo breathed a sigh of relief and was elated that Contessina liked his surprise and was willing to sleep in the same room and bed as him. “I did. I could not leave your side. I did not want you to wake up alone or around unfamiliar people. It was also partly why I asked Piero to present to the Signoria. I know he could do it and it was time, but I did not want to leave your bedside until you woke up.”

Contessina was overcome by emotion that she simply responded by wrapping her arms around Cosimo’s waist and resting her head on his shoulder. She felt him wrap his arms around her and whisper, “I am so sorry for everything I put you through and for being late.”

Contessina answered, “I forgive you and I preferred you being late than never trying at all.”

Cosimo moved them so they were lying in bed while facing and tangled up in each other. Both were unwilling to let go and making up for lost time. He murmured, “Thank you for giving me a chance, though I cannot promise that it will be easy.”

Contessina placed a soft kiss on his lips and pulled back before Cosimo could deepen it. She whispered, “Nothing worthwhile is ever easy, but if we face whatever comes at us together, it will be less difficult.”

Cosimo’s eyes glimmered as he felt the weight of bitterness be replaced by Contessina’s love and loyalty. Contessina rested her head on Cosimo’s chest as he lazily caressed her arm. He felt Contessina’s breath even out and knew she had fallen asleep. He continued to caress her arm until he felt the beginnings of sleep creep upon him. His last thought before sleep finally took over was a reminder to show Contessina how much he loves and values her as soon as she is fully recovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around. I wanted to close out this fic on a positive and hopeful note, which would make it possible for me to write random fics following this. I have some ideas for shorter/one-shot fics. I have nothing set in stone yet. So far, I have fluff and some angsty ideas. I am also contemplating something on the mature/smutty side (I've never written smut so I'm on the fence).
> 
> I hope this fic was satisfying! I think after a bit of angst, you deserved some fluff. I still want to know what you think. Your ideas may help inspire me to write fics (related to this one or not) in the future.
> 
> Many thanks!


End file.
